The invention relates in general to munitions, and in particular to large caliber, gun-launched projectiles.
Large caliber projectiles are generally 60 mm caliber and larger. Historically, the nose portions of large caliber projectiles have been manufactured from high strength 4340 Steel heat treated to 120 ksi yield strength. The hardened, high strength steel nose renders the projectile susceptible to ricochet. The high strength steel does not fragment on impact and can travel several kilometers after initial impact.
At munitions testing and training sites, berms are used to protect engagement targets and backstops located behind the targets are used to contain the projectiles. In the past, testing and training exercises conducted with high strength steel projectiles were not an issue because the projectiles had a relatively low initial velocity and relatively low mass, resulting in low impact energy. The use of berms and backstops at the testing and training areas was sufficient to protect targets and contain the fired projectiles.
More recently, large caliber projectiles made of high strength steel have higher initial velocity and greater mass. Therefore, the impact energy of the projectiles is greater than in the past. The existing berms and backstops may no longer be sufficient to protect targets and contain fired projectiles. One solution is to expand the area of the Surface Danger Zone (SDZ) at training sites. However, the additional real estate needed for an expanded SDZ is not always readily available. Another solution is to frequently rebuild the berms and backstops at a considerable cost.
A solution is needed to prevent stray projectiles at testing and training areas and to minimize damage to berms and backstops.